


Halloween Punch

by annas



Series: Bobby and John Fics (I'll come up with a better title). [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Getting Back Together, Halloween, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annas/pseuds/annas
Summary: John broke up with Bobby over a year ago, after being bitten by a Vampire. Now, on Halloween of their Senior Year, John is convinced into going to Emma Frost's Halloween party by his friends, in a vain attempt to make up with Bobby.After drinking some cursed punch, however, John's secret is exposed to Bobby and the events following are nothing he could have ever predicted.Or: A random Halloween one-shot about pining, getting back together, with some supernatural elements thrown in.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: Bobby and John Fics (I'll come up with a better title). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020682
Kudos: 16





	Halloween Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing a Halloween fic in July? I do not know. Is it cute? Yes.

“Oh come on! So I’m the only one who thinks this is the dumbest idea ever?” John exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and staring back at his friends with a look of exasperation. If he wasn’t already technically undead, he would swear his friends would be the death of him.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at him and shook her head dismissively.

‘You’re no fun. Come on, Halloween is my favourite night of the year and it’s just a party!” She babbled excitedly, grinning at Piotr and Kitty, before looking back at him with determination. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Is that a serious question?” John asked, “You want us to go to Emma Frost’s Halloween party and you’re asking what’s the worst that could happen? Kitty, you can’t agree with this surely?”

Kitty bit her lip cautiously, before shrugging at John.

“I think it could be fun. Makes a change from hanging out in Piotr’s basement. That’s all we ever do.” She remarked, casually.

Oh come on! They'd always spent Halloween in Piotr's basement, binging terrible horror movies. It was practically an institution. Yet now, in the senior year, they all of a sudden wanted to go to some popular girl's party. 

Grumbling, John rested his chin in his palm. “What about you Piotr?”

If anyone was going to fight John's corner, it would be Piotr. He hated parties as much as John did. 

“I’d like to go.” He replied cooly. “And, well… I bet Bobby’s going to be there.”

Fantastic, fucking fantastic. So this wasn’t just a party. It was an ambush.

It’d been over a year and a half since John had been bitten and his entire life had been chewed up and spat back out again. He’d lost everything; his humanity, his chance at a semi-normal life, but most importantly, he’d lost Bobby. They’d started dating in Sophomore year and Bobby had been the most incredible thing that had happened him. Then, of course, some asshole vampire had decided to bite him, obliterating everything they’d built in one fatal swoop.

He’d never wanted to break up with Bobby. But he really didn’t have a choice. The hunger he’d experience when he’d first been turned had been unbearable. He was completely insatiable and driven by some primal urge that clouded his rational mind. Vampires were dangerous creatures; John was a dangerous creature and putting Bobby in that kind of danger would have been grossly irresponsible, not to mention selfish. Bobby was better off without John, even if John wasn’t better off without Bobby.

From where they were planted in the corner of the Cafeteria, John could just about see Bobby seated across the room. He was sitting in the opposite corner, laughing joyfully at something Scott or Jean must have said. Just the sight of him had something in John’s gut fluttering. He'd gotten even more handsome as he'd gotten older if that was even possible. 

“That’s irrelevant.” John sighed,convincing absolutely nobody. Lowering his voice to speak in a hushed tone, he eagerly changed the subject “We all know what Emma Frost is like. She’s an evil witch.”

Kitty giggled at John, for standing up from the lunch table and grabbing Piotr’s hand, the pair of them wandering off to class.

“That I agree with. But one mean girl isn’t going to ruin my night. I didn’t think you’d be the type to be scared of Emma Frost. Like dude, you’re literally a creature of the night.” Jubilee challenged, knowing exactly what buttons to press.

John wasn’t quite sure what it was about Emma that unnerved him so badly. He’d found that ever since he’d been turned, he’d seemed to be guided more and more by these strange instincts and irrational sentiment. And there was the fact that she just seemed to look at him as if he were something to play with. In fact, John was convinced Emma dedicated the entirety of history class to sizing John up. 

“I’m not afraid of her.” He dismissed, “She just creeps me out.”

“And if she tries anything, which I'm sure she won't, we’ll just leave,” Jubilee said decisively, then turned to John.

Now it was just of the two of them, she shifted closer to him, staring him intently. 

“Look you’re clearly still in love with Bobby. And this whole you love him but you can’t be with him is utter bullshit. So just stop whining, come to the party, have some fun and talk to Bobby. You really do take this whole vampire thing too seriously.”

Jubilee was John’s closest confident and best friend and she was the only person who knew what he was. That didn’t mean, however, that they saw John’s problem from the same perspective. She'd definitely watched Twilight a few too many times. 

Nevertheless, much to his disdain, approximately seven hours later, he found himself standing outside the Frost families sprawling mansion of a house. Emma’s parties were pretty infamous by now and a staple on social calendar at Westchester High.

As he waited for Jubilee to arrive, he scanned the crowds of high schoolers circulating in and around the house, before catching sight of the devil incarnate herself. Emma stood on the first-floor balcony, glancing her guests like a monarch over her loyal subjects. As he stared at her, his face twisting to an expression of dislike, much to his surprise, Emma locked eyes with him briefly and she smirked coldly. John shivered.

As Jubilee appeared beside him, he broke off eye contact and turned to Jubes with a reluctant smile.

“Dude, where’s your costume?” She moaned, disappointedly. John wasn’t entirely sure what Jubilee had come as; maybe some hybrid of a fairy and an assassin, but whatever she was supposed to be, John had to admit she looked pretty fucking cool.

“I’m here aren’t I?” John retorted as they made their way along the garden path and into the main hallway. Emma's house was just as ornate on the inside as it was the outside. The entire place looked like it had been ripped out of one of those Good Homes magazines. 

“True. Ooooh, you should do the thing with the teeth and the eyes! No one would even know it wasn’t a costume!” Jubilee suggested.

Chuckling, John shook his head. He knew what Jubilee was referring to. When he'd first started drinking blood, his pupils would bleed from a dull brown to a frightening red and his front canines would be replaced by dazzlingly sharp fangs. He’d been terrified the first time he’d seen himself in that form. Luckily now, he could pretty much turn it on and off at will. Nevertheless, he was still pretty cautious not to relax too much in front of anyone but Jubilee, fearing he'd let his humanity slip. 

“Absolutely not.I’d rather not have people telling me how terrifying I look all night when that’s actually how I look.” He said and Jubilee grimaced back at him.

“Yeah, sorry, bad shout.” She admitted. For a few moments, the pair of them just stood back and watched the party unfold in front of them; taking in the vast array of impressive and slightly less impressive looking costumes. Then, Jubilee nudged his elbow gently and cocked her head towards the kitchen area.

From where they stood, John could clearly see Bobby leaning against the doorframe, a look of considerable boredom gripping his features. He hadn’t dressed up either, donning just a shirt and jeans and John immediately felt his gut tighten.

Sighing defeatedly, John looked down at his shoes.

“I wouldn’t even know what to say.” He said lamely. “Hey, sorry I broke up with you, I got bitten by a vampire and now I have to drink blood to stay alive but I promise I won’t eat you.”

“I mean, you could just tell him the truth.” She shrugged and John looked at her, astonished, “ I didn't freak out when you told me. He’s a good guy. You’ll never know unless you brave it….Ooooh, punch.”

Jubilee wandered over to the table in the centre of the room, which was extravagantly decorated in luxurious looking Halloween decorations and in the centre of which, sat a huge glass bowl filled with red liquid.

“Want some?” Jubilee asked, helping herself to a glass.

“Sure,” John said, taking the glass from her eagerly.

Despite common belief, he could eat and drink normal things, it was just they seldom appealed to him and he needed blood to survive. Alcohol however, was a different story. He definitely needed some Dutch courage right now. Throwing the glass down his throat, he grinned at the sight of Piotr and Kitty approaching, the sweet liquid coating his tongue. This stuff did taste pretty good; whoever had spiked it had done a good job.

The next couple of hours went by pretty unassumingly. The four of them drifting from room to room, weaving in and out of conversations with classmates and old friends. For a stuffy high school party thrown by Westchester’s head bitch, this thing wasn’t as bad as John as thought.

It was around Ten PM when John found himself in the garden, at the edge of a conversation between Jubes and a girl named Clarice that Jubilee knew from English class. Piotr and Kitty had gone off by now to do whatever they were going to do. John tried not to think about that. As the conversation went on, John found himself less and less able to focus on what the girls were discussing.

He was definitely tipsy now, having had a few more glasses of punch. When his eyes locked onto Bobby’s however, he immediately felt a lot soberer. He was lounging alone on a swing chair that looked over the lawn, his face illuminated by the bright light of the crescent moon.Before his brain had even told them to do so, John was aware that his legs were walking him over to where Bobby sat. Silently, John dropped to sit besides Bobby, taking a deep breath of the crisp evening air.

As Bobby turned to look at him, he smiled gently at John. His eyes were somehow even bluer than John had remembered and he quickly became conscious that he was staring quite obviously, so he chose to stare out at the lawn in front of them.

“Hey, Johnny,” Bobby said, his name dripping of the blonde-haired man’s lips like caramel. John felt rather stupid now. There he was, sitting opposite his gorgeous ex-boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his arms. He felt completely and utterly overwhelmed.

“Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?” He asked.

It was peculiar to see Bobby alone; he always seemed to be surrounded by friends, in particular Jean and Scott. He was charismatic in ways that John could never even hope to master and John recalled, in those very early days before he’d made sense of feelings, almost resenting Bobby for how much everybody liked him.

“Oh, Jean and Scott went off somewhere to….nevermind.” Bobby laughed awkwardly, “I know I third wheel pretty bad but I draw the line at watching them make out.”

As Bobby smiled dopily at John, clearly mildly intoxicated, John felt his gut tighten. Despite having been separated for so long, John was still as much as a sucker for Bobby as he had been when they’d met.

“I didn’t know you drank.” John said, raising an eye at Bobby.

“Is it really that obvious?” Bobby giggled, throwing his back dramatically against the seat, “Tell me I’m not being completely embarrassing!”

“You’re good, Bobby.” John grinned. It was only now that John noticed that Bobby looked slightly dishevelled, hair messy and one button of his shirt undone.

Humming, Bobby tilted his head at John.

“Anyway, there’s lot’s of things you don’t know about me anymore,” Bobby replied, cleverly, not in a way that was rude, but rather in a manner that was begging John to ask him what these things he didn’t know were.

“You’re not wrong.” John nodded and chewed his lip. “You know I wish you weren’t so nice to me Bobby, it would make things a lot easier.”

Straightening up, Bobby turned to him, suddenly looking a lot more awake.

“I don’t hate you, John. I could never hate you.” He replied simply. “I can’t pretend to understand why you don’t want to be with me. But I’d never hate you for that.”

At those words, John felt physically nauseous. Shaking his head, John gathered his thoughts as Bobby took a sip of his drink.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you. You never did anything that made me not want you.” He insisted. Bobby squinted at him.

“But you’re not willing to tell me the real reason why we couldn’t be together, are you?” He said, a little more forcefully now, his eyes twinkling with intensity. 

John blinked back at Bobby morosely.

“I just…I just can’t.” John sighed, sinking into his seat.

“Yet you’re here.” Bobby countered,a sharpness to his tone that had John squirming.

Bobby could always see right through John as if he were completely transparent.

“Look, I’m not going to force you to explain yourself. But the fact thatwe broke up over a year ago and you’re still here, that makes me think you probably do want to tell me what’s going on with you.”

Why did Bobby have to be right all the time? It was incredibly inconvenient.

Exhaling deeply, John turned Bobby’s words over in his mind. This was his last shot. He knew that so plainly to be true. His entire body, in fact, was buzzing with a strange energy that John coined down to nerves.

Eventually, after a few minutes of cool silence, John opened his mouth to speak and turned to face Bobby. Bobby, however, was no longer looking at him but was instead gripping onto the bench of the swing for dear life, a pained look contorting his features.

“Bobby, are you okay?” John asked worriedly, as Bobby turned his face away from him, shaking his head profusely, "You look like crap." 

“No.” He groaned, his voice oddly tight, “Think I drank too much punch, gonna go to the bathroom.”

Jumping to his feet, Bobby rushed off away from John and into the house, moving with surprising haste. For a moment, John stood there lamely, staring after Bobby, before hurrying after him. As he passed through the hallway, he watched Bobby disappear up the stairs. Weird, he hadn’t seemed too drunk just minutes before, but now he looked pretty ill.

John was about to follow Bobby up the stairs, just to check he didn’t choke on his own vomit when he was fit by a wave of shivering, that rocketed through his entire body. He too felt pretty odd, as if his body was being pricked by tiny needles.

Then, just as he reached the bottom step, having composed himself, he once again locked eyes with the ice queen herself. For a second, they stared at one another, an odd curiosity manifesting. Then, Emma smirked at him again, this time, far more frightening and John blinked back at her puzzled.

Shaking his head, he leapt up the stairs, leaving her behind and came out onto the first-floor landing. Just a few feet in front of him, stood Kitty and Piotr, leaning against the wall and as he approached them, they both looked at him with a look of surprise.

“Hey guys, have you seen Bobby anywhere?” He asked quickly, eyes darting around to catch sight of Bobby.

“Ummm, yeah he went down the hall.” Kitty responded, gesturing away from them, “Nice costume, John, how come you weren’t wearing that earlier?”

Frowning back at her, John stared at her blankly. “What are you talking about?”

“The contacts? The teeth?” She supplied, shaking her head at him. “Are you drunk?”

At that, John felt ice flush through his entire body. This couldn’t be happening. Curiously, he brushed his tongue over his teeth and sure enough, there they were, his fangs fully elongated for everyone to see. Christ, he had to get somewhere private.

Stumbling past Piotr and Kitty, John made his way down the hall, until he found what appeared to be an empty bathroom. Sliding into the room, he pressed him back against the door and shuddered hard. He couldn’t force his canines to back in, no matter how much he tried. Moving over to peer at himself in the mirror, he gulped. He couldn’t let anyone else see him like this. It took a few moments for him to calm his breathing and only was it when his heartbeat had slowed, that he noticed something he hadn’t done before.

In the middle of the bathroom, sat a messy pile of clothes, which looked as if they’d been thrown off in a hurry. As he moved closer, he saw they were a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. In fact, they looked distinctly like what Bobby had been wearing.

Solidly confused at this point, John blinked around the bathroom. There wasn’t anybody else here, so why would Bobby have taken off his clothes and left? Unless…

John’s eyes fixed now upon the white shower curtain that was drawn against the shower cubical in the corner of the room. Approaching slowly, he drew a deep breath, before pulling it open swiftly. As he’d suspected, he wasn’t alone in the bathroom. What was behind the shower curtain, however, certainly didn’t look like Bobby.

It was a wolf. An actual, real-life, breathing wolf. Sitting there, in all it’s silverly grey glory, just staring back at him, completely silently. For a few moments, John just stood there quietly, just watching the creature as it watched him. He didn’t feel afraid, but he definitely, absolutely should do. The animal wasn’t small by any means. There was something strangely human about its eyes, something that John couldn't quite place. 

What the fuck was in that punch? He had to be losing his mind. Maybe he was hallucinating really badly. Or maybe Emma had a pet wolf. Neither of these possibilities made any sense whatsoever.

He was quickly snapped out of his puzzled stupor, however, by the sound of someone thumping on the bathroom wall.

“Bobby? You in there?” John recognised that voice. That had to be Scott.

Spinning on his heel, John watched in horror, as Scott, followed by Jean, stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. It was a good two minutes before anyone said anything, the three of them, just staring blankly at one another. That was until Scott straightened up and coughed awkwardly, staring at John.

“Hi, John,” Scott said, strangely, as if he were trying to work out what John was going to do next.

“Scott.” John swallowed. He looked over to the animal behind him for a second, then back to Scott. “So you guys can see the wolf as well?”

To John’s astonishment, Scott’s face cracked into a smile and Jean giggled.

“Yeah, we can see him.” Jean laughed, looking over at the wolf fondly. Him?

“Does he belong to you?” John asked, slowly, as Scott stepped over to the animal, to stare down at it.

“You could say that.” Jean smiled, before walking over towards John himself and cocking her head. For a moment, Jean stared at him, her green eyes glimmering under the bright white lighting, before she smiled once again, a look of fascination taking hold of her features.

“You’re a vampire.”

John could have sworn he was about to faint. He was standing there, in Emma Frost’s bathroom, with a wolf, two of Bobby’s friends he hadn’t spoken to in over a year, being exposed as a vampire. It was only pure shock that was stopping him from totally freaking out.

“I’m not.” He stammered, trying to recompose himself. “Why would you say that? It’s just a costume.”

With John’s luck, Jean would turn him over to the nearest vampire hunter and he’d have a wooden stake through his heart within the hour. John wasn’t sure if that was actually how you killed a vampire, but he had no interest in testing that out.

Jean shook her head with confidence.

“I’ve been studying the supernatural for years.” She responded kindly, “I know a vampire when I say one. Don’t worry, we don’t wanna hurt you. In fact, it’s actually quite a relief.”

As John absorbed this information, he watched Scott squat down beside the wolf, settling down beside him. Why the hell would Jean be relieved he was a vampire?

“I don’t think he can change back,” Scott announced, looking over to Jean. “How long do you think the spell will take to wear off?”

“It should wear off any minute.” She replied, “He’s probably freaking out too, which isn’t helping.”

It was at this moment, that John’s patience for this impossible ludicrousness completely weathered.

“Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?” He snapped, his tone coming out a little harsher than he’d intended. “Where’s Bobby? What…spell? This is all insane. Why do you have a wolf?”

In response, Scott merely pointed to the wolf beside him.

“Bobby’s there.”

“That’s impossible.” John countered, shaking his head desperately. If this was some elaborate Halloween prank John was seriously going to lose his shit.

“You’re a vampire.” Jean argued, raising an eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t you believe that Bobby was a werewolf.”

That was certainly an annoyingly good point. He supposed he’d been so wrapped up in his own condition, that he’d never even considered what other kinds of creatures there were out there.

“I’m not-“ John began, before groaning, realising the futility of arguing against Jean.

“Okay.” John swallowed, “What spell? What the hell are you talking about.”

Grimacing, Jean folded her eyes, looking frustrated.

“Emma”. She growled, “She spiked the punch with a potion that causes supernatural beings true forms to be revealed. That’s why you can’t change back to human form. It’s a pretty simple spell, just with pretty big consequences.”

Almost comically, the wolf, or supposedly Bobby, let out a high pitched whine. 

“Emma’s a witch.” Scott supplied, noticing that John still looked bewildered, “Like Jean.”

Amongst all this confusion, it was crazy that Emma Frost being an actual witch made the most sense. Nevertheless, this whole thing was utter madness.

“Okay” John agreed, thoughtfully, before turning to Scott “What about you, what are you?”

“I’m a werewolf, like Bobby.” Scott remarked casually, before raising his eyebrows at John, “I think the spell has worn off on you, your eyes are back to normal.”

Eyes widening, John walked over the mirror and peered at himself. Sure enough, he was now back to looking at his human face. Moreover, as he turned back to face Jean and Scott, he noticed that the wolf had vanished and there Bobby was, sitting on the tiles stark naked and staring up at John fearfully.

“Johnny.” He stuttered, “I can explain.”

John wasn’t sure if it was watching his ex-boyfriend turn from a wolf to a human being, or if it was just the sight of Bobby completely naked, but his mouth felt as barren as the Sahara Desert.

“Hey.” John breathed, the cogs in his brain finally catching up with the madness of what was unfolding before him.

“We’ll leave you two to it.” Jean interjected quickly, glancing over at Scott. As the pair left,they shut the door carefully behind them and John ran over to make sure the door was actually locked this time.

“So….” John began, “You’re…. a werewolf.”

“Yep.” Bobby nodded, still looking pretty frightened. He imagined he must look scared too. “And you’re a vampire.”

“Yeah.” John admitted, shuddering at the realisation that he’d actually shared what he’d kept hidden for so long. “I’m sorry, this is ridiculous, please can you put your clothes on I can’t concentrate.”

Flushing a deep scarlet, Bobby nodded and flashed John an embarrassed smile.

“So…” John said slowly, once Bobby was dressed and sitting opposite him on the floor. “You’re a werewolf. What’s that like?”

The relief Bobby was experiencing was apparent on his face, for he exhaled deeply.

“It’s cool, I guess….the full moon is annoying sometimes and it’s kinda inconvenient waking up in the middle of the woods with no clothes on, but apart from that….sorry, nobodies ever asked me that before.” Bobby babbled. Bobby was so annoyingly adorable when he was nervous, in fact, right now he looked like a puppy.

“Right.” John nodded. “And have you always been a…umm…werewolf?”

Bobby shook his head.

“No, since Freshman year. I got bitten….that sucked. But Scott was a big help” Bobby shrugged, before turning the focus back to John, “What about you?”

“Like a year and a half ago.” He replied. He had no idea how Bobby had been able to keep that big of a secret from him for so long. The guy couldn’t keep his mouth shut for five minutes.

Bobby continued to grin at him nervously until his face fell and he bit his lip.

“Wait, did you break up with me because you got turned?” He asked, eyes wide and sorrowful.

John just nodded, watching Bobby cautiously, who frowned at him sadly.

“Oh Johnny, I wouldn’t have cared.” He sighed and John raised an eyebrow.“Why didn’t you tell me, Johnny, I could have helped you? Please tell me you didn’t go through all this alone.”

John gaped at Bobby.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Bobby?” John demanded, his eyes wild, “I just watch you turn from a wolf to a human being and you’re asking me why I didn’t tell you about my thing. And what was I supposed to say? Oh hey, by the way, I’m a blood-sucking vampire now but don’t worry I won’t murder you.”

Bobby’s cheeks flushed pink and he looked down at the floor, guiltily.

“You’re right, I’m sorry I should have told you too. But I guess I just didn’t want drag you into all this madness until I didn’t have a choice. And besides, we were good, like really good for a long time, I didn’t want to screw it up.“

Bobby looked properly sad now, his arms wrapped around his legs and his brow furrowed. He completely understood where Bobby was coming from, yet that was the most irritating thing. 

“Bobby, I’m not mad.” John insisted, shaking his head and moving over to sit next to Bobby so that their thighs were touching. “I’m just frustrated...I wasted so much time!”

“No.” Bobby said firmly, looking up at John earnestly, “We wasted time. Look, Johnny, we don’t have a lot of time left, before we go off to college or whatever. I don’t want to waste any more time. I don’t want to do that without you.”

John raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He couldn’t believe, even after finding out what John was, that Bobby wanted anything to do with him.

“I was convinced you’d be repulsed by me if you ever found out, I-“ John garbling was interrupted by Bobby reaching hold of his jaw and pulling him into a hard kiss. The pressure of Bobby’s lips on his had his lips tingling and he soon melted into Bobby’s grasp, completely surrendering.

When they finally drew apart, Bobby beamed at him.

“Do I look repulsed?” He laughed.

“No.” John quipped, “You look like the sexiest werewolf I’ve ever seen.”

“Scott’s going to be devastated when he hears that,” Bobby said, still grinning at John as if he couldn’t possibly stop. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“Will you be my boyfriend again? I mean, come on, you’re a vampire, I’m a werewolf, if we weren’t compatible before we definitely are now.” John could have sworn he’d died and gone to heaven.

"Is it really that easy?" John asked, the disbelief in his voice apparent. How could he have agonised over keeping the truth from Bobby for so long, for him to handle it so matter-of-factly? It didn't seem possible.

"Why should it be?" Bobby asked, "Nothing about my life has been straight forward for the last four years. But it definitely felt easier when you were in it." 

Letting out a shaky breath, John let his face fall into a smile. 

“I will, on one condition.” John proposed and Bobby raised his eyebrow.

“What?”

“We ditch this party and go have some mind-blowing makeup sex?” He asked, running his hand through Bobby’s hair affectionately.

In typical Bobby fashion, his cheeks flushed pink and he nodded, a bright smile on his face.

“Deal, God, I thought you'd never ask. But first, we need to go and thank Emma Frost for her wonderful hospitality.” Bobby grinned, sarcastically.

“You know what, I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
